Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transparent conductive oxide film for sensing deformation.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panels are usually used in display screens of electronic products, such as cell phones, cameras, tablet computers, and the like, so as to enhance the convenience of operations and signal input. For example, the current common smart phones and tablet computers utilize touch panels to allow users to directly input information through screen panels, such as a handwriting recognition system.
Principles and methods for inputting are numerous. Different methods have advantages and disadvantages because of the different design methods and considerations for different applications ranges. Currently, the common touch sensors on the market are divided into two types according to their sensing principles: the capacitive type and the resistive type.
In recent years, a pressure detection device that detects the strength of a press has become increasingly popular. The pressure sensing is also called deformation sensing in which the property of a piezoresistive material is utilized. When the piezoresistive material receives a stress to deform, its resistance value will in turn change. Hence, by connecting and outputting through a circuit, a resistance change can be used to measure the touch position and force magnitude of a user. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide a transparent material for sensing deformation so that it can serve as a pressure sensing layer of products requiring high transparency, such as cell phones, tablet computers, panels, and the like.